Rewritten PoM Episodes
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: The PoM episodes rewritten... With Me and Cowtails in it!
1. Chapter 1

Maurice was at the bar counter scatting.

"Making my ice cream..." He scatted.

He grabbed a cup of ice cream and put it on the counter then puts sprinkles on it.

Maurice scats some more, "Sprinklin' it up." He adjusted it, "Oh. Ooooh."

The aye-aye lemur turns around to get something, while his back was turned King Julien grabbed the cup of ice cream and eats it then puts the cup back.

Maurice turns back around with a cherry, "Now we're addin' a cherry on top- Yeow!"

Julien grabs the cherry and eats it.

"Mmm. Eh, less sprinkles next time, okay, Maurice?" King Julien said.

Maurice sighs.

~ The Aye-aye lemur is about to sit on a chair.

He scatted, "I'm gonna relax, take a load off."

He leaps but in a flash, King Julien grabs the chair and Maurice lands on his rump.

"Ow!" He shouted.

King Julien had sunglasses on, "Oooh, the sun is much sunnier over here." He turns to Maurice and lifts his shades, "See?"

The aye-aye grumbled angrily.

~ Maurice was holding a banana, "Gonna eat my banana. Hope no one takes it!" (I loved that part xD)

He peeled the banana and was about to eat it when Julien stanched the banana. Maurice grumbled.

King Julien ate the banana, "Ahhh. Nicely done, Maurice. Now peel me a grape."

" But that was..." Maurice began to protest but was cut off, "Grape, Maurice. Grape. Not lip." (xD)

The aye-aye grumbled angrily.

~ Mason and Phil were taking pictures of each other with a camera. (DUH!)

They stop when they hear a voice, "And here's where I last had the camera. It couldn't just disappear."

Phil throws the camera to Mason who throws it back to phil and who then throws it out of their habbiat.

~ "B-b-b-but you just can't take.." Maurice started but was inttreupted by King Julien, "Rule number one..."

Maruice growls angrily, heading towards his "king".

"Do not question the king. Rule number two..." KIng Julien started to say rule unmber two when the camera land in Maurice's hands. "Oooh. I'll take that." He said, going to take the camera.

~ The penguins were relaxing on chairs while SP was writing in her notebook and Cowtails probaly trying to write down ideas for inventions.

"Private, these sardine smoothies are top notch. What's your secret?" Skipper asked the younger penguin.

"Love, sir. I made them with love." Private answered.

SP had to stop herself from laughing.

"Love?" Skipper questioned.

The way he said it made SP giggle.

"It's a chemical reaction in the brain inducing bliss. Highly addictive." Kowalski explained.

"It's also a highly nerdy way to explain it!" SP snapped, annoyed.

Kowalski rolled his eyes at her.

Skipper went to Rico's side and slapped the smoothie out of his flipper, "No more love in the smoothies; We gotta stay sharp."

Rico burped.

"The concrete jungle is an elusive mistress who may call us into action at any given moment." Skipper said then they all heard Julien and Maurice agruing.

"How is that possible?" SP asked with a confused face.

~ "Gimme, gimme, gimme! I said GIMME! What part of "gim" or "me" do you not understand?!" King Julien shouted.

"I understood the "me" part, like this was caught by me! For me!" Maurice shot back.

The lemurs fought for the camera until Juilen accidently pressed the button, causing the camera to flash and they straggered backwards. After the flash, King Julien gets up and rubs his right eye with his tail.

"Maurice?" He asked, looking around.

Maurice was nowhere in sight.

"Maurice? Where are you..." He asked again.

Mort hopped over to the camera.

"...and your booty, which is quite large and usually easy to see?" King julien continued to look around.

Mort looks at the camera screen and screams.

"Mort, do not scream at my..." Julien started but then screamed as he saw the picture of Maurice. (LOL)

"Maurice, he's trapped." Mort said in his little voice.

King Julien kicks him away. "Oh, I, well yes, yes. That is what happens when you question your king's power."

Mort hugged King Julien's feet, "I question nothing!"

"I question why you touch the feet!" Julien shouted, annoyed as he kicked Mort away. Then he picked up the camera, "What have you got to say for yourself now, Maurice?" He asked the camera.

He got no response.

King Julien chuckled, "Oh-ho-ho. You are giving to me the silent treatment."

No response.

"You think this "no talky" stuff will get to me?" He asked.

NO RESPONSE. He put down the camera and sat down.

"Forget it, Maurice. I, also, can give you the treatment." JUlien said as he turned away from the camera.

The penguins, Mort, SP and Cowtails came into the habitat.

Skipper looked at the camera, "Talking to a camera. This is not normal."

"SP isn't normal either. " Kowalski snickered.

Sweet Pripper stomped on his foot.

"GHA!" The scientist cried out in pain.

"No, no, no. No more talking. I am giving him the "shhh" treatment." King Julien said.

"The camera?" Cowtails asked. (Cause Kowalski is still examining his foot so he doesn't say this line xD)

"Maurice." Julien said.

"THE CAMERA!" Skipper and SP shouted.

"Mauuuuuriiiiiiice." King Julien said, stretching the name. "Maurice questioned my kingly authority, so now he is trapped inside this magic thingy, which the Sky Spirits gifted to me, the king, from above, up there." He said, pointing up.

"It's not magic, it's a camera. Here, let me show you." Skipper said, walking over to the camera but King Julien didn't let him get it, " It is a magic king thing which you will not touch! Do you want to join Maurice in there?"

He rested his chin on the camera, "Just try me. Go ahead. Make my day, mister."

"Alright, boys. Let's leave the madman to his madness." Skipper said, rolling his eyes.

"We suddenly turned into boys since we kicked your butt? SHOCKER." SP huffed.

Skipper glared at her. Mort grabbed Skipper's flipper and stared up at him with sad eyes.

"Spit it out, Sad Eyes." Skipper said, looking down at the small lemur.

"The king's giving Maurice... the treatment. He's going to leave him in the magic box. You have to help get him out." Mort plead.

Skipper blinked.

"Pleeeeeease?" Mort begged.

Skipper pulled his flipper up then patted Mort on the head, "Your lower mammals brains don't seem to comprendé." He pointed at the camera, "That is a camera and your little pal is not in it."

"But Skipper, if Maurice isn't here, where is he?" Private asked.

Skipper pushes Mort away, "Missing!" He turned to Kowalski, "Kowalski?"

The tall penguin drew on his white board with a marker and showed a picture of Maurice and a dolphin with sound waves, " I suggest we enlist Doris the Dolphin to use her echolocation skills to track the missing lemur."

Cowtails made a face. Kowalski didn't notice and tapped the mark against the white board hoping it will work.

"Forget it, Kowalski. She's useless on land. Besides, Doris only likes you. She doesn't like you like you." Skipper said, rejecting the option.

Kowalski disappointedly dropped his head, as his marker slid down the white board making a squeak.

"Now let's crack this mystery wide open." Skipper said.

~ Skipper is looking at pictures of the lemurs on separate paper and the habitat with a "Missing" paper.

"Now we're looking for anything that might be a clue." Skipper said.

Private pulled a string from a mat, "Oh, this might be a clue."

SP walked by him, writing some things in her notebook, "Nah, it's just a string."

Kowalski was at the bar counter drinking a smoothie, staring at a picture of Doris. He sighed sadly. Cowtails growled at this.

"Kowalski, I said lay off the "love" smoothies!" Skipper shouted.

He turned to Rico, 'Rico?"

Rico looked at the banana peel on the ground that Maurice had peeled eariler. He ate the peel.

"Hey, mister. That's evidence." Skipper frowned.

He looked through the magnify glass.

"Scuff marks from a portly lemur. My guess... he stumbled backwards. But why?" Skipper asked.

"Perhaps a localized seismic event of unknown origin." Kowalski said, causing SP to roll her eyes.

"Or maybe the camera's flash blinded him." Private said.

"Makes a LOT more sense..." SP muttered.

"Sounds a little preposterous, Private. But just in case... " Skipper said, turning to Kowalski, "Kowalski, run a temporarily blinded portly lemur scenario, pronto."

Kowalski wizzed and pushed Rico to the edge of the platform, "Stand right here, Rico." He took out his whiteboard and marker then does some calculations. "Mm-mm. Carry the one... Oooh! No, that's too much."

Kowalski murmured then pushed Rico off, on the Lemur Bouncy, bounced out of the habitat, and lands into a trashcan. The others raced over. Rico poped out, gasping for air with a cup on his head.

"That confirms our target landed in this waste receptacle." Kowalski said.

Sp facepalmed. 'He can't speak actual english?'

"Quel Excelenté!" Skipper said, confusing SP.

"ENGLISH PEOPLE!" She screamed.

They hear a clattering noise and turn their head to see the garbage man.

"I know exactly what happened. Into the can, men." Skipper said.

Cowtails and SP glared.

"BUT I JUST TOOK A SHOWER TODAY!" Sweet Pripper shouted, stomping her foot on the ground.

She got thrown in the garbage can anway. The garbage man comes, picks up the trashcan and empties the trash in the dump with the penguins, SP and Cowtails.

~ A crane lets go of the pile of trash. Private popped out of a toilet seat and Rico appears out of a box with a lightbulb in his beak.

The lever of a jack-in-the-box turns and Skipper popped out, "Kowalski, coordinates."

Kowalski popped out of a guitar case with a license plate that says "I Heart Bon Jovi", "New Jersey."

SP and Cowtails climbed out of a box.

"I don't really get it... How did we get we dumped in different spots?" Sweet Pripper asked, confused.

"Beats me." Cowtails shurgged.

Skipper sniffed the air, "Ahhh. The Garden State. Mmm, I wish we had time to play tourist."

"And how does he even smell?" SP muttered.

"Alright. Listen up. We're gonna search this dump high and low. From the rusted tin cans..." Skipper started but was cut off, "Skipper! Over here!" Private shouted.

He showed Maurice ontop of a pile.

"Wow. Thats was easy." Sp said.

"Wha- How did you.." Maurice trailed off.

Skipper goes to Private and high-fives him, "Nice work, Private. Happy ending."

He held his flipper out to Maurice, while the Aye-aye just stared with his arms folded.

"Come on, Maurice. Don't leave me hanging."The leader said.

"What are you doing here?" Maurice asked.

"We're here to rescue you." Private said in his cheery voice.

"Duh. Why else would we be here?" SP huffed.

"You mean take me back to the zoo?" Maurice asked then shook his head, "No way! No how!"

"We're going for a happy ending here." Skipper frowned.

"I am happy... now. Oh, I had it with Julien. He's been a royal pain in my tail for too long." Maurice growled. He kicked a tin can, ""Get me this. Get me that. Get me outta there!""

"Oh dear.." SP sighed.

"Kowalski, reason with him." Skipper ordered his second in command.

"Ah, reason." Kowalski said in thought.

SP facepalmed.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"I find reason tedious and boring. We'll use force." Skipper said, grabbing Maurice.

The Aye-aye screamed.

~ Julien is sitting on his throne eating a banana, looking at the picture of Maurice and is forlorn. Then he breaks off a piece of the banana.

"Here, Maurice. Just to show you that I am the bigger lemur- not in actual pounds, of course, but in the other kind of biggerness- eat the banana."

He threw the piece of banana at the camera. It slid off the screen.

King julien threw the banana peel away, "Oh, so now it's a hunger strike too, is it? You're not going to get to me. You're not going to get to..." He threw his hands in the air, "EAT THE BANANA!" (XD EAT THE BANANA!)

~ Maurice is running in the inside of a tire, as are the penguins, SP and Cowtails.

"This is insane! YOU ARE INSANE!" Maurice shouted as he stumbled behind.

"Come on, Fifth Wheel. Look sharp!" Skipper said.

They come to a toll booth to New York.

"Rico!" Skipper shouted.

Rico, in the lead, regurgitates 25 cents. The gate lifts and they move along. The gate closes and Maurice bounces over the gate.

~ They were now walking along the tracks.

"Gotta... rest." Maurice moaned, out of breath.

"No dice. We have to be back at the zoo by oh-nine-hundred." Skipper said.

"Which does not give us much time." Kowalski said.

"We'll just have to go faster!" Private said in his bright toned voice.

SP and Cowtails groaned. They did NOT want to go faster.

"There is no way I can go faster." Maurice groaned.

"I'll follow on that." SP muttered.

Skipper went over to maurice and put his flipper around him, "Oh, I bet the old D-train will change your tune."

"The what?" SP and Maurice asked.

The penguins belly-slide on the rails. A train whistle is heard. Maurice, SP and Cowtails look behind them. SP's eyes widen. The three of them ran ahead screaming.

~ Julien comes to the camera, looking at the picture of Maurice from yesterday.

"Stop looking at me like that! This is not a contest of staring-" He started to shout but then turned his back on the camera, "And I am shutting up now because you are still getting the "shhh" treatment."

He then stammers, looking guilty. He turns back around.

"I can't take it anymore! OK, fine. You win. I was wrong about always being right and... I... miss you." He sobbed, "I will give anything to get my big-bootied buddy back!"

~ Maurice groans and Skipper pulls him back. Kowalski was looking through binoculars, and saw the children.

"Children."

"Check."

"Bus."

"Check."

"Obviously!" SP huffed, all her brown hair messed up.

"Zoo Brochure."

"And Check."

"It's a field trip!" Private said happily.

"Alright, boys. We're almost home. You know what to do." Skipper said, getting more glares from SP and Cowtails.

"Yeah, but, uh, I don't think I do." Maurice said.

"Don't get smart with me, soldier. We're not cutting you any slack just 'cause you're the new guy." Skipper said.

Skipper went to Rico, who gives him, Private, and Kowalski, SP and Cowtails a boost. Rico looks at Maurice, who just stands there. Then Rico grabs him and throws him in the bus.

~ Julien is pulling a string with a rock tied to it, "Now we break poor Maurice out of his magical prison."

Mort is helping by positioning the camera.

"A little to the left!" King Julien shouted.

"My left or your left?" Mort asked.

"Mine, of course. I am king! The lefts are all mine, silly Mort!" Julien said which wasn't a good idea.

"Okay." Mort said, pushing the camera to his left.

~ The bus stops to the side of the zoo. Maurice got out dazed and falls to the ground. Skipper gets out and looks around.

"Alright, boys. Commence Operation: Shoot the Moon." He said.

"But we aren't shooting the moon!" SP protested.

Skipper rolled his eyes. Rico is pulling back a bucket, with bungee ropes tied to it, with Private in it. Kowalski puts a helmet on him and pats him. Private gave him a flippers up and Rico released the bucket, but Private hit the brick wall and the helmet flew off.

SP's jaw dropped in worry, "AHHH!"

Cowtails had to stop herself from laughing at Sweet Pripper's reaction.

"Ooof! Three degrees north, Skipper." Private groaned.

The helmet comes to the ground. Maurice is trembling.

"Kowalski, adjust vector. Rico, stretcher." Skipper ordered then turned to Maurice, "Lemur! You're up."

"I can't take it anymore! You penguins are psychotic!" Maurice shouted then was grabbed by Kowalski.

~ "Mort. A little more to the left!" King Julien shouted.

Mort pushes the camera a bit to his left. Julien lets go of the rope and the rock drops down on Mort, not the camera.

"Oh no." King julien says then rushes to the camera, "Maurice. I want you back. Come out!" He looked upwards, "Great Sky Spirits, hear my plea!"

~ Rico stretches the bucket and Maurice was thrown in it. Maurice whimpers as he looks at the wall.

Skipper appears in front of him, "Sounds like somebody's got a case of the pre-launch heebie-jeebies."

He moves away. Private falls off the wall to the ground. SP runs over a helps him up. Maurice tries to get out, but was launched, before Kowalski could put the helmet on him. Kowalski looks at Rico.

"I dunno." Rico shrugs.

Skipper turns and sees Maurice flying over the wall.

~ Maurice lands on the camera, hitting the button, causing the flash to go off. The flash blinds Julien. Once the momentary blindness ceases, Julien sees Maurice.

"Maurice!" He shouts and hugs his bootie.

"It's good to see you...too." Maurice says with a weird glance.

"I am so glad you are back and... ooh." Julien was about to make a kissing action, "What? Where did your head go?" He lets go, "Oh, there it is."

"Look, I'll take you over those crazy..." Maurice began but was cut off by Skipper popping out of nowhere, "Mission accomplished."

"Oh. As if you had anything to do with it, the Sky Spirits released Maurice." Julien said then did the universal "rock on" sign, "You rock, Sky Spirits!"

"Why don't you tell him what really happened, rescued mammal?" Skipper said.

"Rule number one: Don't question the king, baby." Maurice said with a cool smile.

Skipper stared at him.

He walked away, "Private, whip me up one of them "love" smoothies. I need to unwind."

Mort was still under the rock, "Guys... Little help, please?"

_It took forever to put this together... and proofread it! Now I better get to bed before I get grounded! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning, this is rewritten so.. Everything won't be just perfect._

The penguins are sleeping in their bunks- Rico on top, Kowalski on second, Skipper on third, and Private on bottom. A light breaks out and an alarm sound is heard.

"All hands! Intruder alert!" Skipper shouted.

The penguins jumped out of their bunks and get in their combat positions. They turned and see King Julien and Mort raiding their refrigerator. Mort is holding a juice box.

"Oh, hello, neighbor." King Julien said, waving. (STUPID julien...)

"Hey!" Skipper shouted, with a annoyed glance, "Those snack provisions are for authorized personal only!"

" Do not worry. It is only I, King Julien, who is borrowing your delicious food for my stomach." King Julien said, grabbing a cake, "Yes. That is it. "Borrowing.""

He leaves with mort and Skipper glared as they left.

SP trudged upstairs, "Whats with the noise?"

"Julien..." Private sighed.

~ The next morning, the penguins appeared out from the HQ, in the combat positions.

Skipper shot out orders as they trained, "And kick! Punch! Chop! Mulch! Duck! Spin! Back-flip! Twirl! Bob and weave! Weave and bob. Plié! Punch! Kick! And... punch!"

A golf ball hits Private on the head, and Private bumps into Kowalski. The golf ball falls in the water and Private falls flat on his face. They turn to see Julien with a bamboo golf club in his habitat. Mort puts a golf ball on a tee. SP frowned. Who gave Julien the right to hit her Private with a golf ball? Well.. Private wasn't actually hers.

"Hello, neighbor!" King Julien greeted. He takes a swing and hits the ball, "Fore!" Skipper catches the golf ball and, growling angrily, crushes it. (O.O)

"It is okay. I have 400 more golf balls where that came from." King Julien said, gesturing to his golf balls.

Mort puts another ball on the tee, "I like golf."

Julien swings, sending Mort out of the habitat.

"I like flying!" Mort said happily.

He hits Skipper on the head and bounces into the water.

He gurgles, "I don't like drowning."

Skipper and Rico look at each other while SP reaches under the water and pulls Mort out.

~ Skipper and Kowalski are playing chess. Kowalski makes his move. Skipper is making his move when the The TV turned on.

Maurice comes through the game board with popcorn, "Look out. Coming through."

"What the-?"

Mort jumps on the game board with a juice box, "Hello!You've run out of juice."

Skipper growls and angrily goes to Julien, who turned on the TV.

"Oh, hello, neighbor." Julien greeted.

"What are you do-" Skipper began but was shushed by Julien. "But this is our home. Our HQ. Our inner sanctum. You can't just..." He started but was interrupted, "I can't hear you. Television too loud."

Though it was true. The TV was too loud. A chess piece is sent at Skipper's head. He sees Mort doing dance moves, scattering the chess pieces across the room. Skipper stares, then growls angrily and screams so loudly that the outside of the penguins' habitat "literally" shakes. Cowtails covered her ears.

~ The penguins are alone. Skipper paces the floor, Kowalski is at the table with a Speak and Spell, and Private and Rico are sitting on the steps. Cowtails was leaning against the wall while SP was sitting on the ground. Rico is close to his doll.

"Gentlemen, we need a vacation; Vacation from that lemur." Skipper huffed.

SP didn't even glare at Skipper.

"We could visit a zoo." Private said, taking out a brochure, "They have pandas and hippos and lovely house of reptiles."

Skipper raised his brow at him, "Private, you do know we live in a zoo."

SP facepalmed. Poor private, she thought.

"But we could visit a different zoo." Private frowned.

Skipper glances at him, "Rico."

Rico slapped Private.

"Kowalski, calculate the furthest trip possible from our present location." Skipper said, turning to Kowalski.

Kowalski types on the Speak and Spell.

"Climate?"

"Unspecified."

"Elevation?"

"Unimportant."

"Lemur population?"

"Zero point zero percent!"

"I've come up with two locations that will fit our vacation parameters." Kowalski said.

"Denmark."

"I can't set foot in Denmark." Skipper said with a dull expression on his face. (LOL)

"Why not, Skipper?" Private asked.

SP and Cowtails looked confused. They wanted to know too.

"Well, that's private, Private. Between me and the Danes." Skipper answered.

The three of them groaned.

"Very well. That leaves one location." Kowalski said, typing some more.

"The moon."

"Gentlemen, we are going to the moon." Skipper announced.

SP, Cowtails, Private and Rico gasp. Rico dropped his doll. Private raised his flipper.

Skipper responded without looking at the younger penguin, "And no. There's no zoo on the moon."

Private lowered his flipper.

~ The penguins,SP and Cowtails wearing fishbowls as helmets and batteries as air tanks, are walking slowly.

"Well, we'll never get to the moon at this rate. Let's pick up the pace." Skipper said.

The penguins, SP and Cowtails fast-walk to the center of the habitat to reveal a rocket, made from a garbage can, on top of bundles of dynamite.

"Men, I present to you the Penguin One." Skipper said, looking up.

"Is it safe, Skippah?" Private asked.

The door falls down. SP gulped.

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"Technically speaking, maybe."

"MAYBE?!" SP screamed.

~ The penguins, SP and Cowtails are at their seats and are about to be blasted up. Rico is dozing off. SP is looking around nervously.

"Say goodbye to Earth, boys." Skipper smiled.

The rocket starts rumbling.

"But Skippah, Earth has some of my favorite things like cookies and... oxygen..." Private said quietly.

"And brown paper packages tied up with strings." Skipper finished Private's sentence, "Kowalski, light this candle!"

"T-minus five..." Kowalski began counting down. He turns a knob on a baby play set, "...four..." Kowalski presses a horn, "...three..."

Private whimpers while SP was close to screaming.

"...two..."

Rico snores.

"...one..."

The fuse is lit.

"Ignition!"

The dynamite explodes and the rocket zooms past a building and we see a pigeon landing on a TV antenna.

"Yo, Max. Do I look a little, I don't know, chunkier to you?" The pigeon asked.

Max, an alley cat, looks at the pigeon, throws an empty can away and walks over hungrily.

"I mean, I've exercising and all, but no matter how I tried, I can't get rid of all of this succulent, delicious, dark meat." The pigeon said, showing his buttocks.

Max lunges but missed and almost fell off the building but hung on to the edge.

The pigeon laughed, "Hey just give it up, hairball. You never caught a bird in your life. Never have, never will!" He flew away.

Max climbed up and his stomach grumbled. He moans and lays on his back.

"Whoa. A shooting star." He sits up, "I wish... I wish for a bird that can't fly away. And..." He freaks out, "I also wish the shooting star doesn't hit me!"

Max runs as The rocket heads for him. He runs and hides in an air duct. The rocket skids ahead until it comes to a stop.

~ The lemurs enter the HQ.

"Hello? Neighbors? I would like to borrow your tooth brushes to scrub my hard-to-reach regions. If you agree, say nothing at all." King Julien sung.

Julien and Maurice put out their ears to hear, but there was no response.

"I guess they agreed." Maurice said.

Julien steps on the remote and the TV is turned on.

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." The TV Announcer said.

"And as long as we are borrowing, how about a little television, Maurice." King Julien said, staring at the screen.

"You mean big television. BIG and HEAVY." Maurice pointed out.

"Hmm. Good point. Let me think. OK. My brain is saying that the king, which is me, should not have to lift heavy things" King Julien said.

Maurice agrees and they turn to Mort.

"I like heavy lifting!" Mort said with a smile.

The two lemurs smile at each other.

~ Rico was the first out and the others followed behind. Kowalski has a reading disc and Private has a flag with a penguin on it.

"Welcome to the moon, boys. Lemur population, zip. Zero. Nada. Beautiful." Skipper said causing SP to groan in annoyance.

"Oxygen readings, surprisingly high. Moon cheese content..." Kowalski said, looking at the reading disc.

Rico tries to lick the ground, but can't with his helmet on. "

Disappointingly low." Kowalski finished.

Rico moans. Private puts the flag in its place.

"Private, claim this rock in the name of..." Skipper started and SP rolled her eyes.

Max, looking out of the air-duct, notices the Penguins and gasps, "Penguins? How did penguins get up here when they..." He paused, "can't fly?" "THANK YOU!" He jumped up only to hit his head on the ceiling of the air duct and falls down.

"I'm picking up a possible alien life-form." Kowalski said.

The penguins get to their combat positions.

"Game on, boys. Disperse and investigate." Skipper ordered.

Then everyone splitted up. Except SP and Private. They walked ahead and looked around. As they walk, Max whizzes by. Private whimpers and continues to walk. Max runs up to him and is about to grab him, but Private bends down. SP didn't notice Max.

"Oooh. A moon rock!" Private shouted.

"Actually It's a baseball.." SP said, puzzled.

"Oh... that flew all the way to the moon!" The young penguin said throwing the baseball behind him.

"But-" SP was cut off by Max's groan since the ball hit him on the head.

Private turned around and yelped.

"Oh. Hello." He smiled.

Max throws the baseball off his face and chuckles, "Greetings, my little friend. Excuse me. Eh, are you a penguin?"

"Why, yes, I am." Private answered happily.

"A flightless bird? That means no flapping, no flying, no resistance." Max laughed, followed by wheezing.

He licks his lips and holds out Private's flipper. SP looked creeped out.

"Kudos, Private! You've discovered an alien life-form." Skipper said, confusing SP.

Since when did Skipper get there?

"A buffet!" Max shouted, starting to run to them but tripped over the baseball.

"Skipper, this alien is oddly catlike in structure." Kowalski said, observing max.

Cowtails looked at SP, "I don't think we are on the moon.."

"Me either.." Sweet Pripper replied.

"A moon cat, eh?" Skipper said.

Max stares at them questioningly, ""Moon cat?""

"Greetings, Moon Cat. We come in peace... for now." Skipper said.

Max gets up, "You really think that you're on the moon?"

"Affirmative." Kowalski answered.

"Well, eh, good, because... You are! Definitely. You're on the moon. Welcome to... the moon." Max said.

Then, a helicopter sound is heard.

"Uh-oh! They spotted the crash! They want to take you away." Max shouted, hiding behind the penguins.

"Who exactly is "they?"" Skipper asked.

"Eh, the, uh... the Evil Moon Warriors!" Max said hurriedly.

"We can take 'em." Skipper said.

Rico growls, preparing to fight.

Max points at the helicopter's light, "Yeah, but that beam is their death ray."

""Death ray"? Phhft." Skipper scoffed.

The penguins turned to their combat stances.

"Bring it on!" he shouted.

"Look! I refused to let anything happen to you guys." He grabbed Skipper, Rico and Kowalski, "You're coming with me!"

He ran ahead.

"And to think he just met us." Private said, following Max.

SP and Cowtails sighed before following Private.

~ Back at the HQ, Mort is having trouble, trying to move the TV.

"Poor Mort. Here, let me help you." King julien said, walking over too Mort. He began shouting angrily, "Lift with your legs! Your TINY, TINY, LEGS!"

"You know, your Majesty, I thought for sure the penguins would have this place booby-trapped." Maurice said.

Mort pushes the TV a bit and activates a switch. Private's 1st prize fish plaque opens and shoots out sporks. Julien runs but Mort is caught, but unharmed. He sobs and whimpers.

King Julien poked Mort, "Mort, I am starting to think you're not taking this job seriously."

Julien looks around the room. He touches the TV and a laundry basket fells on top of Julien and Mort, trapping them.

"Maurice!" He shouted.

"Hang on!" Maurice said, grabbing Julien's hand and tries to pull him out, but tips the basket sending the lemurs to the middle on the HQ.

The basket is gone. Julien laughs triumphantly briefly and a crate falls on top on them, trapping them.

~ The penguins, SP, Cowtails and Max are in an abandoned penthouse. They are sitting at a table while Max is going through a box.

"Moon Cat, I'm touched by your hospitality." Skipper said.

Max laughs, "Yeah. Well..." He pulled out a knife and fork, "It's time to eat!" Max laughs again.

"And now he's making us a meal. You, sir, are a model of kindness." Private said.

SP gulped.

Max chuckles, puts his hand behind in the box and knocks on it, "Oh my! Did you hear that? They're coming!" He showed them a microwave oven, "You better use my teleportation machine to hide."

"Teleportation? That's pure science fiction." Kowalski frowned.

"Which is exactly why I had to disguise it as a microwave oven. It's top secret." Max said.

"Camouflage. Well played." Kowalski said.

SP gulped again as Private goes to the microwave, but is having trouble getting in because of the helmet. Max grabs Private and slams him repeatedly into the microwave oven out of frustration.

"It's a bit of a squeeze." Private grunted.

"Maybe if you took off the helmet!" Max huffed.

"This moon cat has opened his home, his heart, and his top secret technology to us." Kowalski said.

Max walks past them.

"Uh-huh." Rico nodded.

"Ten-four on that. He's downright neighborly." Skipper said, starting to have flashbacks.

_(golfing) Hello, neighbor! (at the refrigerator.) Hello, neighbor. (on Skipper, in his bunk.) Hello, neighbor. (Skipper screams angrily.)_

Skipper looks upset and thoughtful, "You know, Kowalski, maybe I need to sign onto Moon Cat's good neighbor policy."

Max comes back with a crowbar, a plunger, and a screwdriver. Max uses the plunger on Private, but it fails.

"Forget the microwave!" Max shouted.

"You mean teleportation device?" Private asked.

"WHATEVER!" He dropped the plunger. He loomed over Private, "No more fooling around. It's time."

Skipper appeared infront of Max, "Moon Cat is so right! We can't fool around on the moon any longer. It is time; time to go home."

Max laughs.

Then pauses, "Wait. What? NOOOOOO!" He falls to the ground.

"Thanks for everything, Moon Cat. Rico, gift him." Skipper said.

Rico takes off his helmet and spat out an open can of sardines.

Max gasps, "Food? For me?"

He grabs the sardines and eats them.

"No one's ever, ever given me a gift before.." Max cried tears of joy then he threw up a hairball, "Sorry."

"You're quite welcome." Skipper says.

~ The others go back to the rocket and it rumbles.

Kowalski turns a wheel, "T-minus five..." He pulls a rope, " ..four..." "...three.."

Private looks out a window.

"...two..."

Private and Max wave goodbye to each other. SP smiles.

" ...one..."

The fuse is lit.

"Ignition!"

The dynamite explodes and the rocket flies off with the antenna falling off. Kowalski pushes many buttons. Cowtails raises an eyebrow at him.

"Kowalski, status report." Skipper ordered.

"I am randomly pushing buttons while we spin out of control, Skipper." Kowalski replied.

"Can I push one? I'd feel better." Skipper said.

SP stared at him. Private sighs sadly and sees Rico floating, snoring. He is startled when SP clings to him.

"I hope Kowalski lands this rocketship right, or he DIES." She simply says.

Private blushes.

"Prepare for splashdown." Kowalski said.

"Oh thats good.." SP and Cowtails sigh.

The rocket heads to the zoo. Instead of landing at their home, a crash sound was heard. The rocket is destroyed and the penguins, Cowtails and SP emerged with broken helmets, except Skipper's and Private's.

"Or crash-down, as it were." Kowalski said getting a glare from SP.

Skipper takes off his helmet and sees the lemurs, still trapped in the crate, pushing the penguins' TV to their habitat.

"Oh-ho. Hello trap-happy penguins. We were, eh, just "borrowing" your-" He cuts himself off angrily, "No, it was Mort's idea!"

"Uh-oh." Mort said, wrapping his tail around himself.

"Not to worry, my ring-tailed neighbor." Skipper said.

The others lift the crate, freeing the lemurs.

"I've had a little attitude adjustment, thanks to my visit up there." He said, pointing up.

A helicopter flies by and its searchlight beam travels down from the moon onto Max, who waves to them.

"Bye! Thanks for the fish!" Max shouted.

The penguins stare.

"So, we didn't go lunar?" Skipper asked.

"At least we knew we were not on the moon the whole time." SP huffed.

Cowtails folded her arms in agreement. The penguins glance at them angrily.

"OH NO!" The two teens screamed and ran away from the angry penguins. And the lemurs got the TV. (xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Mason and Phil are sleeping. Mason is snoring and Phil is sign-languaging "S, N, O, R, E". We see the lemurs sleeping. King Julien is sleeping on a chair, Maurice is sleeping by his side, and Mort is sleeping, hugging Julien's feet. Julien, in his sleep, pushes Mort away with his feet. The penguins are sleeping in their bunks- Skipper on top, Private on second, Kowalski on third, and Rico on the bottom, while SP and Cowtails were sitting against the wall, bored.

"And rollover, on my mark..." Skipper yawned, "Now."

They do so. Someone suddenly screams in fear. SP and Cowtails jump up into a fighting postion. The penguins roll back, now wide awake. They jumped out of their bunks, and into their combat positions.

"Code Red." Skipper said.

Skipper kicks the food dish that covers the entrance to their HQ. Skipper jumps out, followed by Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They jumped into the Otter Habitat. They jumped into the entrance and with flashlights jumped inside yelling, "Hi-yah!" and startle Marlene. Then the penguins look at SP and Cowtails who were leaning against a wall.

"Thats impossible!"Skipper shouted, "How did you guys get here before we did?"

"We walked over when you guys rolled back over." SP replied with a smirk.

"Rightttt... Now analysis Kowalski." Skipper said, turning to Kowalski.

"Subject: Marlene. Species: Otter. Sound..." Kowalski said.

Rico imitates the scream. Skipper and Privates shone their flashlights on Marlene and Kowalski takes notes on his clipboard.

"OK, I can explain the scream." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Private, what do you make of the victim's scream?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know Skipper. Perhaps she had a fright." Private replied.

"Interesting theory, but how can we prove it?" Skipper asked.

SP facepalmed, "Idoit..."

Private looked at Marlene, "Marlene, did you have a fright, then?"

"Uh, yes." Marlene answered.

"Mm-hm." Kowalski nodded.

"But, uh, I'm fine now, so you guys can go back to sleep. Night-night." Marlene said.

"We can't just leave a helpless victim in her time of need." Skipper said.

"She's not even a helpless vitim!" SP groaned.

The lemurs walk in the habitat.

"What is all the commotion? I was having a dream where I'm the last mammal on Earth." King Julien said.

"Was I in it?" Mort asked.

"Yes, but you were roadkill." Julien answered.

Mort smiled, "But I was in it!"

"Otter hysteria. Marlene probably saw her own shadow." Skipper said.

"No, thats fluttershy." Sweet Pripper huffed.

Skipper shines his flashlight at Marlene, showing her shadow with ears and and horn; but it turned out to be Rico, using his flippers as the ears and his Mohawk the horn. Rico smiles, chuckling, waving his flipper tips, and Marlene glances at him angrily.

"Six more weeks of winter, everyone!" King julien shouted.

"It's not even winter at all!" Cowtails huffed.

Kowalski continues taking notes on his clipboard.

"A weird noise woke me up. Okay? That's all. I'm not a hysterical, helpless victim and we don't need to turn this into some kind of commando operation!" Marlene said.

"Private, recon." Skipper ordered.

The young penguin looked around.

"Kowalski, perimeter check." The leader said.

Kowalski has headphones on with a tracking device. Marlene groans, shaking her head as Kowalski searches ahead.

"Scanning for weird noises, Skipper." Kowalski said.

Pause. Kowalski hears a rumble.

"Wait. I'm getting something." He said.

Turns out to be Rico. When Kowalski pushes his gadget on Rico's stomach, he belches, disgusting Kowalski. Private tries to comfort Marlene,

"Perhaps it was just a bad dream?"

"No, no, this was real and real loud. It was like... like a ghostly moan." Marlene said.

"Oh no. What if- What if- What if it was a ghost?" Mort asked, hugging king Julien's foot.

Julien shook him off, "Then you can touch the ghost's feet!"

Kowalski looks through his clipboard.

"Rumor has it that the previous occupant of this habitat did disappear..." He started.

"Under mysterious circumstances." Private finished.

Marlene sighed, "He was transferred to Toledo."

Mort trembled, "Toledo?!"

Skipper shines a flashlight on himself, "Ohio."

Mort screams and runs, but hits the wall. SP shook her head, sighing.

"As king, it it in my power to command any and all spooky spirits to get the heck out. Do it, Maurice!" King Julien shouted.

"OK. How?" Maurice asked.

"Oh, Maurice. What am I going to... " Julien sighed, "Fine. This will require a tremendous amount of dancing skill. Look out!"

Maurice pushes Skipper and Rico aside, "Give him some room folks. Trust me."

Julien does a couple of stretching moves. Then Mort turns the flashlight on, which shone on his face so he dropped it.

Julien hops over to the light and does a dance, "Oh, spirits of the night, " He got close to Privates face, "who may or may not bite," Then grabbed Marlene's face, "you bring the otter fright. You bring the otter fright, though you are out of sight."

Maurice is beating drums and Julien chants and dances with a staff with a tennis ball on it.

"Go away, go away."

"Go way, away."

"I say don't stay."

"I say don't stay."

"Go away, go away."

"Go way, away."

"I say don't stay."

"I say don't stay."

Skipper sighs in annoyance.

"Go away, go away."

"Ha-ha, go way, away."

" I say don't stay."

" I say don't stay."

"Go away, go away!"

The song continues.

"Come on, men, Let's leave this to the tiny dancer and get us some shut-eye." Skipper said, walking out with Rico, Kowalski, SP and Cowtails.

Private, still watching, realizes the others are leaving and hurries after them.

~ Private is laying in his bunk.

"Do you suppose Julien's singing really scared away the ghost?" He asked. Private looks up to see The top bunk empty, "Skippah?"

Skipper is near the periscope with his mug and fish, "Sempra alerta, Private."

After Skipper takes a sip, a scream is heard. SP and cowtails are nowhere in sight. They probaly already left to Marlene's.

"Our turn, boys. Commence Operation: Our Turn!" The leader says.

~ The penguins arrived at Marlene's home. Kowalski has his headphones, his tracking device, and a reading chart, that looks like a radar dish.

"Talk to me, Kowalski." Skipper said.

"This readings are off the charts!" Kowalski shouted.

"Well, get bigger charts; taken out of petty cash." Skipper said.

"Do you ever knock, or..." Marlene trailed off.

"Such pleasantries will only slow us down." Kowalski said, turning to Marlene.

"We do pride ourselves in our rapid response." Private smiled.

"Okay, yes I heard the ghost again. Yes, I screamed again. No," Marlene pushes Kowalski and Private, "I don't need you guys on guard duty."

SP and Cowtails narrow their eyes.

The lemurs enter and Julien chuckles, "Obviously, this is a new ghost, since the old ghost was just eliminated by me, your king."

"Your little song and dance did BUPKIS!" Skipper shouted.

"Oh, and what did you do?" King Julien flicked his beak, "Double bupkis. So, shut up."

"Rico." Skipper said.

Rico takes out a stick of dynamite with a lit fuse out of his mouth.

"I meant see them out. It's penguin time." The leader said.

Rico groans, putting out the fuse. then takes a flashlight out of his mouth, and shows them the exit, and they leave.

"Fine. Have at it. You will come back begging and I will say, mmm, "Maybe I help, but maybe not!"" King julien said as he left.

~ Marlene is sleeping, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are sleeping on popcorn bags, and Skipper makes a log on a tape recorder.

"Skipper's log. 0200 hours. All is quiet. Little too quiet. The temptation of warm, soft slumber. It's also too much to bear." He said.

He falls asleep on the recorder until snoring is heard. Skipper wakes up and the other penguins woke up and got into their combat stances saying "Hi-yah!" Skipper pushes the black button to record the snoring. The snoring came from Marlene.

Skipper walks to her, "Marlene."

The others come over.

"Marlene. Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

Marlene wakes up, "AAAAAHH!"

"At ease, Marlene. At ease." Skipper said.

Marlene sighed in relief, "Hoo. I was dreaming of screaming. Huh. Weird."

"It appears that the ghostly death rattle is coming from your own respiratory system." Kowalski said.

"Oh, well, yeah, of course. Can somebody just spit it out in English?" Marlene asked.

Rico lays on his back and demonstrates the snoring.

"Snoring?" Marlene scoffed, "But, I don't snore."

Skipper pushes the blue button of the recorder to play the snoring and Rico gets up.

"Mystery solved. You spooked yourself." Skipper said.

"That's not the scary sound!" Marlene shouted.

"Oh come on. It's bloodcurdling!" Skipper frowned.

Just then, a deep moaning sound is heard and Marlene trembles in fear, "That's the sound!"

Skipper pushes the black button. Kowalski, with his headphones and tracking device, looks at the rug.

"The ghostly moan appears to be coming from down here." Kowalski said.

Rico pulls the rug away, revealing a manhole cover.

"From the sewer? Eww!" Private said, disgusted.

Skipper tries to pull the cover open, but no success, "No dice. It's knock-knock time, Rico."

Rico spat out a stick of dynamite, with a lit fuse, into Skipper's flipper.

"Isn't that kind of, um, extreme?" Marlene asked.

"No." Skipper said, dropping the stick through the cover, "Two sticks of dynamite would be extreme. This would just let the specter know we mean business."

The dynamite explodes, sending the cover up to the ceiling. The penguins and Marlene emerged from a rock. Skipper went to the hole, holds out the recorder, and Marlene walks to him with a flashlight.

"Anything?" She asks.

"Negatory. Nada. Zippo." Skipper said.

The cover starts to slip off.

"I'm telling you, there is something..." Marlene started but was cut off by the cover falling on them, knocking them in the hole.

"Skippah!" Private shouted.

SP's jaw dropped.

~ Skipper and Marlene fell into the water. Marlene swims to Skipper, who is unconscious, and puts his flippers out for a stance. Marlene grabs Skipper, and brings him to surface and tosses the flashlight and the recorder. Marlene gets out and she pushes Skipper's stomach. Water came out of his beak. He coughs and looks at Marlene dazed.

"Are you my mommy?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, Skipper, are you okay?" Marlene replied.

She shines the flashlight in his face and Skipper snaps out of it.

"Never better." He says.

He picks up the recorder.

"Skipper's log. Through mysterious means, I've escaped a watery doom." Skipper said.

"It wasn't mysterious. It was me." Marlene said in a annoyed tone.

"Marlene, please. The Skipper's log is no place for flights of fancy!" Skipper said.

Marlene growls.

"I have entered the mysterious realm of the specter." The leader said.

A toilet flush is heard.

"It's the sewer." Marlene said slowly.

"Haunted sewer? Kowalski, give me options." Skipper ordered.

They realize that they are alone and the other penguins are not here. Back at Marlene's habitat, the others are wondering what to do. Cowtails and SP have their attion on the hole Skipper and Marlene fell into.

"I've, uh, come up with options. Anybody want to hear them?" Kowalski asked.

Rico shrugs okay.

"Okay, why not?" Private smiled.

~ Skipper gets into combat position, "It's just you and me, Marlene."

Marlene goes ahead with the flashlight, "I say we do some recon. I'll take point."

"But, I usually take point!" Skipper muttered.

He sees her ahead, "Hey, wait up!"

He catches up, recorder under his wing. Suddenly, a splash is heard.

Marlene gasped, "What was that?"

The flashlight flickers out and dies.

"Oh, okay, that's just great." Marlene frowns.

Marlene tries to get the flashlight to work.

Skipper hands her the recorder, "Here. You take the recorder." He takes the flashlight, "Let me see that flashlight. Sometimes it just requires the magic touch." Skipper pounds the flashlight on the ground and it flashes, "There we go."

Then the light goes out.

"Ah, who needs it?" Skipper said, throwing the flashlight away, "It's just giving away our position to the enemy."

" A-about that enemy, um, I'm starting to think it's not a ghost." Marlene stammered.

"And why is that?" Skipper asked.

Marlene turns him around to see a gigantic creature with a pair of unfriendly eyes. The creature heads toward them.

"By golly, you're right. That's no ghost. Clearly, that's some sort of humongous..." Skipper said then panicked, "SEWER MONSTER! RETREAT!"

Marlene grabs onto the pipe and grabs Skipper, and pulls him up, dodging the creature. They let go. Skipper lands on the blue button, playing the recording of Marlene's snoring. The creature moans and jumps into the water. Marlene turns it off and they see the creature.

"...Some kind of monster from the darkest abyss." Skipper said.

The monster jumps out of the water. Skipper and Marlene scream, holding onto each other. It heads straight for them.

"Back up. I'm gonna need a perimeter." Skipper says, walking towards the beast.

Marlene looks at the creature, then the recorder. She pushes the play button to start the snoring and the creature moans and groans.

"It's afraid! Afraid of me?" Marlene questioned.

Marlene grabs the recorder and heads toward it.

"Marlene, what are you doing?!" Skipper asked.

Marlene holds out the recorder and the beast is still moaning and groaning. Skipper goes to Marlene's side with the flashlight.

He smacks it, turning the light on, "Huh?"

The flashlight shines to reveal a sewer alligator. He screams in fright.

"Oh, guys, guys. Help me! Save me from the monster!" The creature shouts.

Skipper turns the recorder off, "Well, what do you know? He's just a gator."

"Yeah. Who makes monster sounds!" Marlene shouted.

"No. Nuh-uh. The monster is all..." The gator imitates Marlene's snoring, "Oh, it's terri- It's horri- I'm so- oh!"

"Back up a minute, uh..." Skipper said, trailing off.

"Uh, it's Roger." The gator said.

"Right. Roger, do you hear this "monster", around the same time, every night?" Skipper asked.

"Oooh. How'd you know?" Roger replied.

"From up above." Skipper said, pointing up.

"Yes! You heard it too?" Roger asked.

"Roger that, Roger. I want you to meet your monster, also known as, Marlene!" Skipper said, pressing the play button, that started the snoring.

Roger got scared, "Oooooh! That's it! AH! That's the monster!"

Skipper turns off the recorder, "At ease, Roger. She's actually very nice." He patted Marlene.

The otter glared at him. All of a sudden, a string lassoed up Roger's snout, tail, and legs, It turns out to be Rico, Kowalski, and Private doing the job.

"Oooh, aren't you boys tardy to the party. Marlene and I had the situation under control." Skipper said, smiling at Marlene.

She smiled back. (GAG!)

~ Later, the penguins, Marlene, and Roger are at Marlene's home, Roger tells them his life story.

"So, the Friedmans' youngest, Benny, picks me up on vacation in Florida." Roger said.

"Uh-huh." Private said.

"They were visiting their nanny in Tampa, but that's neither here or there." Roger continued.

"Uh-huh." The young penguin said again.

"I was just a baby at the time, but you know you change, you grow. Next thing you know, you're flushed down the toilet." Roger said.

"Fascinating!" Kowalski exclaimed. SP narrowed her eyes at him.

"Actually, it's not as bad as you think." Roger said.

"Still sad though." Sweet Pripper frowned.

Kowalski goes to Skipper's side, "Lucky break you went down there to rescue Marlene, isn't it, Skipper?"

"Actually, Kowalski, I didn't so much rescue Marlene as..." Skipper trailed off.

Marlene gave him a look, "Hmm?"

"Well let's just say, next time I find myself caught in the swirling currents of raw sewage, I hope that Marlene is at my side." Skipper said, smiling.

Kowalski just stared curiously.

Marlene puts on her cute face and smiles back sweetly, "Awww. That's so sweet." She pauses, "I think."

~ The lemurs are outside.

Mort holds onto Julien's hand, "But I don't want to go into the haunted place!"

Julien pulls Mort up as Roger exits Marlene's home, "Be brave, Mort!" He swings him down, letting Mort go of his grip of his hand, "Like me!"

"Helllllo." Roger said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" King Julien screamed.

The lemurs run, screaming. Skipper is at Roger's side.

"What's the matter with the guy in the funny hat?" Roger asked.

"I wish I knew, Roger. I wish I knew." Skipper said.


	4. Chapter 4

King Julien wakes up and yawns, then scratches himself and looks around his habitat. Then he sees Mort walk by.

"Hmm? Huh?" He questioned.

Mort passes him again. Mort's head pops up over the wall behind him. Julien gasps. Then Mort starts popping up all around him.

"Mort? Is that... Are you... But, how are all of these Morts... Help!" Julien freaked out. He runs over to Maurice, "Maurice, there are Morts here, there, and everywhere! I must be dreaming the most horrible dream inside my head! Quick, pinch me, now bite me, now slap my face and spank my right buttock!"

He closes his eyes and then opens them again. King Julien slapped his face a couple times.

Maurice brings out a Mort, "They're the new stuffed Mort dolls from the zoo gift shop, and the kids just love them!"

Kids are around the place holding Mort plush toys in their hands.

King Julien picks up the Mort that Maurice was holding and starts swinging it around him, "Meh. Just look at this silly Mort doll thing. It is the most ugliest and the most stupidest..."

Maurice interrupted, "Uh, that's actually the real Mort."

King Julien hangs him upside down, then pokes Mort's stomach which makes Mort fart.

"Hi, it's me!" Mort said cutely.

"Ugh." Julien said, disgusted. He drops Mort.

The small lemur hits the ground, "Ow!"

The penguins, the lemurs with an angry King Julien, the chimpanzees, SP, Cowtails, and Marlene are listening to Mason give a report on the zoo's news.

"Very well, onto new business. Please refrain from yanking the hats off of visitors when they stroll pass your habitats. There are legal issues... and, more importantly, it's just plain rude." Mason said.

Phil signs to Mason.

"And of course we can still fling poo at them. That's tradition." Mason said. (LOL)

Phil and Mason smile at each other. Skipper and Marlene walk over to jealous Julien.

"Those new Mort dolls sure are cute." Marlene said.

"I would go so far as to call them downright adorable, Marlene." Skipper said then they both smiled at each other. (GAG!)

Suddenly, Mort pops out of a bunch of Mort dolls on a shelf which surprises Julien.

Mort giggled, "The more of me, the merrier! Yippee!"

Mort dives into a barrel of Mort dolls and happily plays in it.

Marlene jumps up to Julien, with a Julien doll, noticing that Julien was angry, "Oh, cheer up, at least you have a toy. The last shipment of otter dolls was sent back to the factory."

Julien suddenly becomes happier, "Ayayay, sent back you are saying?"

Marlene brought out a otter doll, "Well, they did have a few...I don't know, minor defects."

Then the otter doll's head pops off and hits Mort in the head, making him fall back into the barrel.

"Defects... Hmm. Now there is an idea." Julien said with a smirk. (Everything isn't written exactly .)

~ An angry mob was at the front of the Zoovenier Gift Shop. Skipper is looking at them through the binoculars.

Skipper and Rico are outside and then Marlene shows up, "Hey, what's up with the commotion?"

"Unknown. I'm gonna have to wait for my away team to report before declaring DEFCON Red." Skipper said.

"Uh-huh. Real quick; what exactly is a "DEFCON Red"?" Marlene asked.

"Classified! Just hope you never live to see one, sister." Skipper replied.

Kowalski, Private, SP and Cowtails open the security hatch.

"Skipper, reports indicate that the new Mort plushies are tainted with some sort of toxic substance." Kowalski said.

"They're recalling the whole inventory back to the factory." Private said.

Marlene had a suspicious glance on, "A factory recall... Wait a second.."

"Uh-oh, it's Alice!" Private shouted.

They all quickly line up in a row.

Then Alice shows up moving boxes of Mort plush dolls, "No wonder they're sending these things back. P.U.!"

Marlene quickly dives into the water while SP and Cowtails go back in the HQ.

"Skippah, look!" Private shouted, pointing to Mort running after the boxes of Mort dolls.

"No! That's me in there! I like me! Bring me back!" Mort shouted, diving in a box.

"Sad-Eyes!" Skipper exclaimed.

Mort pops out of the Mort plush toys, "Phew, why do the other me's stink?"

Suddenly, Alice staples the box shut, leaving Mort stuck inside.

~ Julien is lying on his chair, feeling pleased with what he did.

Then, Marlene shows up and points her finger at him, "It was YOU, wasn't it?!"

Julien's eyes shift back and forth then he talks nervously, "No! Of course not! How daring of you! Wait. What do you mean?"

The others show up.

"What did you do to those Mort dolls?" Skipper asked.

"I am certain I must not have the slightly, foggiest idea of what you are speaking of.." Juilen trailed off.

He has a flashback of himself dumping a box of Mort dolls over the wall next to the skunk habitat.

He opens the box, chuckles, and throws the dolls down at the skunks, "Oh, yes. Have at them, my foul black and white friends! Yes! Spray away! You there! Go! GO!" Julien pauses, "Eh, you missed a spot."

He laughs maniacally and dances in place gleefully. He is still laughing maniacally and dancing, then stops and turns to see the others staring at him.

Julien sighs, "Fine. I was maybe, indirectly responsible, in a way that's not my fault, for the recalling of the annoying Mort dolls. Who is caring?"

"Mort!" Skipper shouted.

"The real Mort! The one that was taken along with his stuffed toys." Marlene said angrily.

Maurice gasps and turns to Julien angrily.

King Julien laughs, "Stop with the being so ridiculous." Julien shows a Mort doll, "The real Mort is right here safe and soundly." He pats it's head, "Isn't that right, Mort?" The head pops off. Julien holds his nose, "Well, can't we just keep this one instead?"

"Somebody has to go after him." Marlene said.

"Don't worry; this is what we do." Skipper said then left with the others.

Maurice turns to Julien, looking at him crossly.

Julien looked upset, "Oh, Maurice, what have I done? I already miss having that annoying Mort around so that I can hate him!"

~ Kowalski uses a plunger as a control stick to move around the picture of two men carrying a box on their TV. The picture zooms in to see the address on the box.

"We have a confirm address on the target, Skipper." Kowalski said.

"Now some transport!" Skipper said.

~ Alice is talking on the walkie-talkie. While she was talking, Private and Kowalski grab a pile of paper, a box, and a pencil, "I told Harry to his face that I'm going to write him up next time he's late. Hey, I know everything that goes on around here. EVERYTHING!"

~ The penguins, SP and Cowtails with the box, snuck over to a mailbox and jumped inside. Inside the mailbox, only their eyes can be seen.

"Kowalski, report." Skipper ordered.

"It's dark." Kowalski said.

SP face palmed.

"I concur. Rico, weapons check." Skipper said.

Rico spat out three unknown weapons.

"Outstanding! Private, sound-off." Skipper said.

"Are... are we there yet?" Private asked.

"Not yet, Private. Wait for it. Wait for it. And... move out, now!" Skipper shouted.

The penguins popped out of the box while SP and Cowtails stayed inside the box with non-amused faces. The penguins got into their combat positions. They're still in Midtown.

"Right. Back in the box." Skipper said.

~ Marlene walks over to Mason and Phil in their habitat.

"Any word on the rescue?" The otter asked.

"Yes, we have a delivery confirmation." Mason answered.

Phil takes a paper and reads it with Mason interpreting Phil's sign language, "Skipper and company were delivered to the factory at exactly 7:30 a.m., Eastern Standard Time. Signed for by a C.W. Smith."

~ A card shows the C.W. Smith work badge which zooms out with C.W. Smith unconscious with Rico laughing next to him happily.

"Rico! Get him out of sight." Skipper ordered.

Rico drags C.W. Smith away.

"Kowalski, did you by-pass the security scanner yet?" The leader asked.

Kowalski is sitting on a photocopier taking a good look at it and Private was standing on a crate. SP and Cowtails stared at Kowalski for a very long time.

"I can't seem to crack the retinal scrambling code." Kowalski said.

SP facepalmed. Kowalski accidentally activates the photocopier which starts printing pictures of Kowalski's buttocks. SP covered her eyes.

"Keep at it; Mort's here somewhere, and he's counting on us!" Skipper shouted.

~ A factory worker dumps a pile of Mort dolls onto an assembly line and activated it. Then Mort dolls move along in the assembly line. Mort pops out of a Mort doll pile and gasps for air.

Mort is relieved and starts looking around, wondering where he is, "Huh?"

~ the photocopier is still printing pictures, but now with three pairs of buttocks. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico are sitting on the picture scanner and Kowalski was looking at one of the pictures. Cowtails was now covering her eyes.

"Switching to co-late on my mark. Five...four...three..." Skipper began but then he heard a banging and popping noise and looks to where the sounds are coming from: the crate that Private was standing on.

Private falls off and runs for cover.

"Evasive action! Do you have enemy movement?" Skipper asked.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, SP and Cowtails take defensive positions. Private is hiding behind a crate.

"Skipper, we're taking fire!" Private shouted.

"We're also giving some, right Rico?" Skipper said to Rico.

Rico nods and regurgitates a flamethrower and then fires a flame at the target. The others are hiding behind the crate with Rico prepared for the enemy.

"Steady boys. Stand by to toast this marshmallow!" Skipper shouted.

The box opens and reveals King Julien lying on a lounge chair made of bubble wrap with popcorn his hand, "Ha, ha. Popcorn anyone? It's fresh!"

SP had her eyes on the popcorn.

"Julien?" Private questioned.

"How did he get here?" Kowalski asked.

Julien jumps out of his lounge chair and drops the popcorn, SP picks it up and eats it. Cowtails facepalmed.

"Oh, I sent myself super platinum premiere overnight express. This is how a king is to be rolling." Julien said.

"But you're the reason Mort's here in the first place!" Skipper frowned.

"Which is why I must lend my kingly cleverness to help. So, who enjoys the honor of carrying my luggage?" King julien asked.

He shows his big pile of luggage.

"Rico, stamp his royal highness, "Return to Sender"!" Skipper ordered.

Rico smiles maniacally, walks over to Julien evilly and in a blackout, a tape sound is heard and shows Julien tied up, upside down.

"Okay, you win. Forget the luggage." King Julien said.

Rico is happy and has duct tape in his flipper to stamp Julien.

"Skipper, we could use an extra set of eyes to cover our left flank." Kowalski said.

Skipper looks at Rico and Rico nods, "Uh-huh!"

The leader sighs, "All right, Ringtail. You're in."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, Ringtail. Is this my codename?" King julien asked excitedly.

Later, a worker walks by. Skipper pops out behind the wall, looks around, and signals the others. Kowalski, Rico, Private, SP and Cowtails go off in various directions and split up. Skipper turns to see Julien still there, who waves to him. Skipper face-palms and moves his flipper, gesturing for Julien to move. Julien doesn't get it. Skipper does it again; still Julien doesn't understand. He did it again; Julien still does not understand. Again; no response. Again; Julien is confused.

"SWEET MOTHER MACARTHUR! WOULD YOU JUST TAKE A LOOK-OUT POSITION?!" Skipper snapped.

"Why did you not just say so?" Julien asked then walked away, humming.

Skipper looks at him angrily.

~ Mort is on the conveyor belt with the dolls, looking around in awe.

"Defective items scheduled for immediate destruction." The machine voice said.

The Mort dolls fall off the conveyor belt into a chomping device, shredding them.

Mort screams then runs, "Somebody help me!"

~ Skipper slides ahead past Julien, who's on a conveyor belt, looking at Julien dolls.

He grabs one, "Ooh!" He is displeased, "Oh no. This crown is all wrong. My noble kingly nose is looking too big here!"

He throws it away into a large set of turning gears, and the doll gets stuck.

"Where is the quality controlling in this dump?!" Julien asked.

While Julien rummages through the pile of dolls, the gears squeeze the toy and stop. An alarm sounds. Kowalski, Private, Rico, SP and Cowtails turn and duck behind crates. The humans run up to the conveyor belt. Julien, who doesn't know someone's behind him, is still going through the pile. Skipper pushes him into a box. The humans run on. Skipper and Julien pop out; Skipper, angry, has styrofoam peanuts on his head.

"What?" King Julien asks.

"You are now officially a hazard to this operation." Skipper said.

Suddenly, Mort's screams are heard.

Skipper shakes the foam off, "Double-time it, boys. And just.." He pushes King julien down, "Just stay out of sight, Ringtail!"

Then he jumped out. Julien looks ahead, annoyed. Mort is still running on the conveyor belt, dodging the toys, trying to escape. The penguins, SP and Cowtails swing on a claw and jump off. Kowalski lands on the control switch machine and Skipper, Rico, Private, SP and Cowtails land on the conveyor belt.

Skipper picks up Mort, "Kowalski, hit the kill switch!"

Kowalski looks and presses a yellow button, which activates a slapper. It slaps the Mort dolls, making them into a square.

"KILL THE HIT SWITCH!" Skipper shouted.

Kowalski waddles on the machine, pushing buttons. The slapper hits Skipper.

He comes out dazed, "Switch the kill hit!"

SP tried not to laugh. Kowalski still waddles on the machine. A crusher stomps on the belt. Private, Skipper, Mort, Rico, SP and Cowtails are approaching it, but Kowalski pulls a lever, slowing down the crusher.

"Danger. Danger. Danger." The machine voice said.

They are relieved, but they see a pendulum swinging. They scream. A buzz-saw falls down. The crusher stomps. This repeats.

"Skippah!" Private shouted.

Skipper, holding Mort, Rico, Private, SP and Cowtails are dodging the obstacles.

"What kind of sick and twisted toy factory is this?!" Skipper shouted.

Kowalski pulls a panel to reveal a set of buttons, "Hang on. I'm going to bypass the central wire," "thing-a-ma-jiggie!" Kowalski accidentally steps on the conveyor belt and slams into Skipper and Mort. Rico and Private are pushed by the dolls.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Mort are near the end. Skipper and Mort fall off, but Skipper grabs the edge and Mort holds onto him. He sees the shredder, whimpers, and climbs up to Skipper's head. Kowalski falls off, but grabs onto Skipper's foot and launches himself up, grabbing the edge. Cowtails fell off then clinged to Kowalski. They see the Mort dolls fall off into the shredder. The destroyed dolls are flung into a pot of lava and explode. Mort whimpers. Private and Rico are nearing the end. Kowalski grabs Private's flipper and Skipper grabs Rico's foot, who was nearly chomped. SP clinged to Private.

"Rico, surprise me." Skipper said.

Rico coughs up a cinder block, which falls and destroys the shredder. Sparks fly. The gears stop and spring off, hitting the conveyor belt, launching the penguins, SP, Cowtails and Mort into the air.

"Last words, anyone?" Skipper asked.

They looked at each other, hold onto each other, screaming, falling down to the pot of lava. Then, a rope wraps around them and they are carried off.

"Ringtail to the rescue!" Julien shouted.

"Ringtail!" Skipper exclaimed.

Julien swinging on the crane, holding the rope, "No need to drop to your knees to thank and worship me."

Julien hits the wall. The others hit the wall. Julien falls off, holding the rope, and they fall, through a chute, that had toys on the top. They scream as they fall into a box of toys. They pop out. Mort is on Skipper's head.

"Whee! We're saved! We're-" Mort began but A worker closes the box and puts a stamp on it addressed for the Central Park Zoo.

~ The chimps are sitting on a box. Marlene and Maurice await for news.

"And so, as of tonight, there's been no word from the penguins, or Julien, consenting their valiant efforts to rescue Mort." Mason said. He added sadly, "I'm afraid we'll have to assume the worst."

Marlene and Maurice look sad. Then the box shakes and toys fall out. The penguins, Cowtails and Julien popped out. Skipper and Julien pull Mort out.

"Hi!" Mort said happily.

"Whoo-hoo! You guys made it!" Marlene cheered.

"And Mort! He's home!" Maurice shouted.

The animals cheered. The lemurs hugged each other.

Julien laughed, "Oh, I am so happy to have my kingdom together again. Mort, you are free to resume worshiping me."

"There's no place like home." Mort said dreamily.

"Check it out. The zoo has a new best-seller!" Marlene smiled.

Skipper smiles and sees penguins dolls, "Well, would you look at that. Kudos, Private!"

He pats Private on the back, but it is a toy. It falls down.

Skipper looks around, "Private? Private?"

~ Private is back at the factory, on the conveyor belt with SP.

"How is this even possible?!" Sweet Pripper screamed.

"I don't know!" Private shouted.


End file.
